Eres mi melodía, y yo tu estrella
by Shimmy Tsu
Summary: La viola era su instrumento, la noche su escenario, y ella su público e inspiración… La melodía salía conforme a lo que sentía, y cuando pensaba en ella, su corazón dictaba la partitura… Primer Zelink, sin diálogos...


**Tsu: … me dejas haciendo muñequitos de arcilla y jugar al celular y esto es lo que pasa…**

**UP: para que te quede claro, Shimmy, este fic lo tenía planeado desde hacía bastante tiempo, y por tu maldita holgazanería no he podido terminarlo…**

**Tsu: …. Pfff, pues bien, aquí lo tienes… ¿feliz?**

**UP: sí, bastante… Muchas gracias…**

**Tsu: da igual…. *se voltea y regresa a jugar Pou***

**_(Estimados lectores, ya que últimamente nos han dicho que nuestras autoras han estado dejando un poco "de lado" la página, les traemos un fic un poco fuera de lo que normalmente ellas escriben…_**

**Tsu: ¡claro que es raro porque la ñoñita a mi lado lo escribió entero SIN MÍ!**

**UP: deberías dejar a un lado ese extraño complejo de Dios que tienes….**

**_… sin más preámbulos, lean y disfruten.)_**

* * *

**Eres mi melodía, y yo tu estrella**

El sol comenzaba a esconderse tras las nevadas montañas. Los últimos rayos del ocaso teñían lentamente el cielo de naranja, amarillo y rosado. Las aves volaban sobre las nubes, mezclándose con el blanco vapor de agua y bañando sus alas con el suave y refrescante rocío atmosférico.

La pradera estaba en calma, y la helada brisa de otoño acariciaba las pocas hojas que aun luchaban por permanecer con vida en las ramas de los árboles.

Debajo de uno de los árboles del lugar, un joven rubio se encontraba apoyado en el tronco de un ciprés, con su yegua pastando tranquilamente al lado suyo, y con el estuche de su viola cerca de él.

Suspiró con gratitud, mantuvo sus párpados cerrados, y dejó que las frustraciones del día se fueran con el viento. Abrió lentamente sus ojos, y tomando su instrumento, comenzó a tocar una suave melodía. El arco se deslizaba delicadamente sobre las cuerdas, haciendo que estas vibren y produzcan un potente sonido armonioso. El polvillo de pescastilla caía con cada tramo que las cerdas del arco hacían por las cuerdas.

Link se dejó llevar por el momento. Sus dedos danzaban a medida que la intensidad de la melodía aumentaba. Su brazo derecho subía y bajaba, y su cuerpo se meneaba al ritmo de la música, concentrándose en aquellas notas tan sublimes, instantáneas, y que congeniaban en el momento, sin partitura, escribiéndose en el aire, y siendo transportadas por la brisa otoñal.

Con la aparición de las primeras estrellas de la noche, decidió detener su improvisado concierto, guardó su instrumento, se levantó del suelo y emprendió camino hacia su casa, tomando con cuidado el estuche de su viola y asegurándolo en la montura de su yegua. Tomando las riendas, guio al animal, a paso calmo por la senda en dirección a su hogar.

Atravesó la pradera de Hyrule con calma y contemplando el nocturno cielo sobre su cabeza. Justo antes de asomarse por el puente para cruzar hacia la Ciudadela, se subió la capucha y escondió su rostro con la penumbra de esta, montó con cuidado a Epona y siguió su camino, esquivando un poco a los guardias y guardando un silencio sepulcral el cual solo era interrumpido por el golpeteo de las pezuñas del equino al caminar.

Cruzando el umbral, guio al animal por las silenciosas callejuelas de la Ciudadela. Los abarrotados puestos de comida durante el día, se veían tristes y desolados, vacíos y aterradores, la mayoría de sus mercancías yacían en el suelo hechas jirones, siendo devoradas por las sucias ratas que solo se dignaban a aparecer a tan altas horas de la noche, lejos del bullicio matutino de la feria local.

El Hyliano ignoró los chillidos de tales repugnantes portadores de enfermedades y se encaminó hasta la gran fuente en el centro de la ciudad. Estando allí, se bajó de la yegua y se acercó al agua cristalina que resplandecía bajo la luz de la luna llena, que caía sobre ella como débiles halos, iluminando los oscuros rincones de la, hasta ese momento, deshabitada plaza.

Link se sentó al borde la estatua de ángel que expulsaba de a pequeños chorros el agua que adornaba la fuente, siendo la principal atracción del lugar. Volteó su vista hacia el imponente castillo de la familia real y dejó ir un leve suspiro resignado. Nunca podría olvidar a la chica con la cual, hacía unos años, se sentaron una noche como esa misma, juntos contemplando la claridad del agua, junto a las monedas de personas como ellos, soñadores y esperanzados.

Sacó de su zurrón una pequeña rupia de color verde. El pequeño pedazo de cristal que no superaría el tamaño de la yema de su dedo meñique, jugueteó por la palma enguantada de su portador. Las pupilas de este, como grandes agujeros negros en medio de un mar tormentoso, salvaje, no se despegaron del mineral que rodaba por su mano.

Luego de meditar un poco, cerró el puño y los ojos con fuerza, provocando que estos temblasen y que sus nudillos, cubiertos por el cuero de los guantes, se tornaran de un color blanquecino sobre su piel.

Exhaló profundo y lanzó el mineral al agua. Las ondas creadas por este nuevo proyectil, se fueron expandiendo como pequeñas olas y chocando contra el muro que mantenía el líquido vital resguardado.

Al ver que las vibraciones acuosas habían cesado, Link regresó hacia su yegua y descolgó el estuche de su preciado instrumento. Lo sacó y se posicionó de tal forma, que su cuerpo era visible sólo para la ventana de una de las torres del castillo frente a él. Con las cerdas ya puestas sobre las cuerdas, comenzó a deslizar el arco con suavidad hacia abajo, dejando que el grave sonido de la nota _do sostenido_ se hiciese escuchar poco a poco por los rincones del centro de la ciudad.

Al igual que esa misma tarde, se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos y los expresó de la única forma que él mismo conocía, la música.

La melodía y los acordes danzaban en un imaginario escenario en las estrellas; los dedos de Link se movían, saltaban, temblaban, todo al mismo tiempo y a la vez no. Su brazo derecho se torcía por el codo de manera suave, pero potente, al igual que su muñeca. El arco subía y bajaba con la intensidad y la duración de cada negra, corchea, blanca y redonda, saltaba en el silencio y corría por las cuerdas metálicas.

Link se perdió en su mundo, se perdió en su mente solo, con aquella persona a la que tanto amaba, y a la que esperaba que escuchase esa canción, _su canción._

* * *

Zelda miraba con un extraño brillo en sus cerúleos ojos a la fuente que representaba paz y protección a los habitantes de la Ciudadela del Castillo. Era ya de noche y las estrellas gobernaban el cielo, pero para ella eso no era importante. Estaba esperando la llegada de alguien especial.

Pronto, por la entrada sur de la ciudad, vio entrar a un caballo con su jinete. Éste llegó a las cercanías de la fuente y se quitó la capucha que traía puesto, dejando expuesto su alborotado cabello rubio y su rostro fino. La princesa se sobresaltó por la serena expresión que el extraño poseía. Le vio sacar una pequeña rupia de su zurrón y cómo la lanzó a la fuente y se quedó allí, contemplándolo.

Ella sonrió para sí, nunca cambiaría esa costumbre ni en un millón de años. Sabía lo que vendría después y preparó sus oídos escuchar.

El Hyliano, ya posicionado en el mismo lugar de siempre, inició con su pequeño concierto, y aunque no lo parezca, Zelda sabía que él estaba tocando para ella.

Porque desde que lo escuchó tocar una vasta melodía en esa misma fuente hacía más de diez años, desde ese primer encuentro de infancia, todas las semanas, sin falta, siempre puntual, siempre con la misma expresión, y siempre con la misma y maravillosa melodía tocada con su viola, Zelda lo escuchaba y lo alababa en silencio. Porque ella sabía que esa canción iba dirigida a ella, como un regalo de amistad… no, más que eso, era un regalo de amor. Porque ambos se amaban, aunque no pudiesen estar juntos siempre. Pero con el toque melodioso del hyliano, transportaba a ambos jóvenes a un mundo donde están los dos solos, felices, perdidos en los ojos del otro, y sintiendo un calor que los invade y que les provoca abrazarse con fuerza, juntando sus labios y saboreando su dulzura como finos caramelos de miel.

Y todo gracias a la suave melodía que se escuchaba en el aire, atravesando la atmósfera hacia el cielo, y reuniéndose con las demás melodías que se tocaban todas las noches, y se transformaban en resplandecientes diamantes que adornaban aquella noche de amor…

* * *

**UP: fin del fic, espero con muchas ansias que les haya gustado… Este fue mi primer intento de un Zelink en serio, ya que nunca he podido hacerlo ya que _alguien _*mira directamente a Tsu*….**

**Tsu: *se voltea y silba disimuladamente***

**UP: … impide que me inspire para hacer algo serio. Pues bien, como habrán leído, no soy muy buena en esto de romances y cursilerías, pero no podía estar en el fandom de Zelda sin dejar al menos algo de Zelink, ya que el fic que escribimos para San Valentín se nos fue literalmente de las manos…**

**Tsu: exacto, aunque lo bueno de ese es que aporté yo… pero no importa…**

**UP: ya tendrás tu momento, vago intento de Diosa del nuevo mundo…**

**Tsu: ya quisieras burlarte de mí cuando tenga el poder de asesinarte con un cuaderno….**

**UP: … como digas… En fin, como dije anteriormente, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y por favor, dejen un review con su crítica o comentario :') se los agradecería mucho …**

**Ambas: Abrazos Psicológicos :'D**


End file.
